


I Wish...

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Sometimes Noctis wishes he weren't a prince. (drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Cult of Noctis, Drabble #1  
> prompt: Noctis wants something someone else has.

“Hey—hold up a minute.” Gladio jerked a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing at a food truck parked on the curb. “I wanna get some Cup Noodles for the road.”

“As you like,” Ignis said. “I’ll head to the Regalia and get the air conditioner running.” He wiped his brow, already damp with sweat though they’d just left their room at the Lestallum Leville minutes ago.

Prompto trailed after Noctis to the ledge overlooking the parking lot. They stood together, people-watching as tourists posed for photographs with the scenic meteor crater and couples strolled along the overlook for the romantic view. While they waited, the prince leaned over the railing dejectedly and mumbled something Prompto didn’t quite catch. “What was that?” the blond asked, cocking his head at his friend.

Noctis sighed loudly. “Just…thinking out loud,” he murmured. “I kind of envy the people here. All this fun in the sun and not a care in the world.” He shrugged. “Sometimes I just wish I weren’t… _royalty_ , you know? Responsibility sucks.”

Prompto followed Noctis’s line of sight and saw his stormy gaze rested on Ignis. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I think I get it.”


End file.
